


Fear's Temptation

by Eltanin_Malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Injury, Boys Kissing, Forced, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eltanin_Malfoy/pseuds/Eltanin_Malfoy





	Fear's Temptation

哈利波特的心猛然一震，德拉科•马尔福？对着盥洗室的镜子哭泣？他看着马尔福慢慢抬起头，看见镜子中的他睁大了双眼。  
‘波特！’马尔福拔出魔杖，一句障碍重重甩了出来。哈利连忙转身，在开始积水的盥洗室里滑倒了。 ‘波特，钻心——马尔福的脸在漫天水汽中模糊了，哈利疯狂挥着魔杖，‘神锋无影！’只看见血痕在马尔福的白衬衫上晕开，他向后倒下，溅起了一片水花。‘不，不不！’哈利冲到马尔福身边，他的脸迅速失去血色，手无力的捂着胸口，血大股大股从中涌出。  
‘哈利，治好他，你知道的，那个咒语。’脑海中响起的声音让哈利想起来，在韦斯莱先生被蛇咬后，赫敏拉着他和罗恩，在公众休息室里花了一整天教他们治疗咒语。看着马尔福毫无生气的脸，哈利颤抖着拿起魔杖，轻轻的，点在他的伤口上，咒语发出温和的白光，减轻了出血。  
‘波特，开心吗？看着敌人受伤的样子。’马尔福突然坐起来，拉住他，夺过哈利手中的魔杖扔在一边。‘马尔福！你疯了！’哈利脖子被马尔福扼住，他抬起魔杖指着哈利，‘你知道吗，黄金男孩，如果我不能成功，那个人就会杀了我。只要一道绿光，我就死了，你明白吗！哈利•波特！’看着面前有些疯狂的马尔福，他力气大得惊人，哈利挣脱不开的他的禁锢，魔杖远远超出了哈利所能触及的距离。  
‘专心！波特！’现在的马尔福有些病态了，他松开了扼着哈利脖子的手，转而捧住哈利的脸，逼着哈利和自己对视。哈利看着马尔福的脸，因疯狂和恐惧而扭曲，灰色的眼珠紧紧的盯着他，对伏地魔的恐惧压垮了马尔福，哈利•波特的出现无疑加重了这个现象。‘波特，波特，你们该死的黄金三人组，你们会害怕那道绿光吗，你们会被那个人逼着去杀人吗！’哈利僵硬的看着面前这个男孩，他想离开他，他的疯狂和喊叫让哈利开始紧张，面前的马尔福—像枯井里的人在即将死去之前的苦苦挣扎。他告诉自己马尔福是敌人，是黑魔王忠实的拥护者，哈利加大了挣扎的力度，水流在他们两人之间流动，溅湿了彼此的衣服和躯体。  
‘疤头，很想走吗？’马尔福抬起魔杖施了一道无声咒，哈利感到自己所有的力气都被这道咒语抽空了，他倒在马尔福身下，思考着赫敏和罗恩还有多久才能发现他的失踪。‘波特，求饶吗？你现在没有你的泥巴种小姐和穷鬼来救你了！你现在—就是我一个人了…’哈利看着马尔福跨坐在他的身上，脸逐渐凑近他的脸，最后成了一个吻。一个带着盥洗室水汽，冰冷的吻。哈利觉得自己一定是在做梦—哭泣，宣泄，还有这个莫名其妙的吻，他没有力气推开身上的马尔福，他看着马尔福脱下他的裤子，然后抓住了他下身。  
‘马尔福！你个疯子，快停下！’‘嘘—波特，不要吵，你再叫下去可能会把桃金娘引过来。你想要多个观众吗，波特？’马尔福粗鲁的把哈利翻过身，盥洗室地上的水越来越多了，哈利的脸碰着地板，整个人浸在水中，他感觉到马尔福拿着魔杖对着他的屁股低声说了句什么，然后有个坚实的物体压了上来——是马尔福，现在他们贴在一起，被溅起水花不断浇湿，哈利知道这一切都无法挽回了。  
‘哈利，不要怕。’哈利只听到马尔福悄悄在他耳边说道，下一秒就是撕心裂肺的疼痛。‘马尔福，你个婊子！给我滚开！’痛，真是太痛了，这似乎比钻心剜骨还要疼，哈利觉得自己仿佛被撕开了，血似乎就在身下流着。‘嘘——波特，抱歉，不要吵，求你了…’不错，是流血了，空气中除了水汽的潮湿现在还混着甜腻腻的血腥味，哈利听见了马尔福的呻吟，有什么液体落在了哈利的背上——是血液，马尔福的伤口裂开了，染红了他们两人的衣服。  
‘哈利，哈利……’马尔福在摸索着什么——他找到了，是哈利的嘴唇，他们两人的嘴唇像他们的身体一样，交叠在一起，这是十七岁的吻，带着马尔福的恐惧和悲伤压上了哈利的愤怒和挣扎。‘马……尔福……’如果这是梦，那这一定是个噩梦。他能感到马尔福的阴茎在他的肠道里抽插着，每一次都是剧烈的疼痛，那里面的每一寸软肉都被触碰过了，每一次冲撞都是带着疼痛的记忆。他不恨马尔福，但这个实在是太疼了，比重新再长一次骨头还疼。他听着马尔福在他背后细细碎碎的呻吟，还有不断滴落，摩擦在他身上的血液。‘波特……对—对不起，原谅我…’  
‘滚开，马尔福！你和你那该死的咒语，和你那该死的老二，如果你畏惧—啊……’年轻肉体的好处就在于适应能力强，哈利怎么也没有想过，有一天，他会在盥洗室里，被该死德马尔福压在身上，毫无脸面的操着，发出淫荡的喊叫。‘马尔福，贱人，快……快停下。’‘波特，你太焦躁了。我……我是黑魔王的走狗。那我的职责就是替黑魔王报仇，黄金男孩，你就是他复仇的对象，你，就是我的任务目标。’  
‘德拉科……我知道的……你是被迫的不是吗。不要逃避你在盥洗室偷偷哭泣的事实—’‘闭嘴，波特！’言语的挑衅化为肉体的冲撞。疼痛夹杂着奇异的酥麻感，它在不断的扩大，甚至于短暂的压过了疼痛。盥洗室的水越来越多了，空气都是模糊的，还有不断滴落在哈利背上的液体——不是温热的血，夹杂了一些冰冷的液体，哈利听见了身后男孩压抑的呻吟或是抽泣。  
‘马尔福，你在哭吗？’哈利回过头去看，男孩伏在他的身上，静止了，只有肩膀的耸动。没错，马尔福是在哭，伤心极了，他圈住波特的脖子，将眼泪和鼻涕一起擦在哈利身上——‘波特，安静。’  
哈利僵在马尔福的怀抱中，冰冷，坚硬，让哈利有些不知所措。  
‘马尔福？’  
……  
‘德拉科？’  
哈利慢慢的，用手抚上马尔福的头，淡金色的头发被水泡的发白，他的手感受着马尔福的颤抖，他的哭泣，他真实的脆弱彻底的暴露在哈利面前。眼泪和血液混合在一起落在哈利身上，‘德拉科？’现在哈利感觉自己有了些力气，他坐起身来扶住马尔福，让他靠着自己的肩膀。  
‘嘿！德拉科！’马尔福在水中随着哈利的臂膀摇动，看起来像是晕过去了，剩下无声沉默的面颊和流血的衬衫。他站起身来，拿起被丢在一边的魔杖，再次对准马尔福的伤口。一道从胸口划至上腹的长疤，有些部分因激烈的运动又一次裂开，往外冒着鲜血，流淌在马尔福苍白的皮肤上。随着魔杖上白光的流动，现在只有一道疤了，淡红色的，新鲜的，象征着苦痛与压迫的疤痕。  
他觉得自己该离开了，今晚是罪恶的开端，他可以原谅马尔福粗暴的行径，但他不能原谅自己所对马尔福造成的伤害，以及马尔福那颗压抑，恐惧的心给他带来讶异。他该回到公共休息室了。他把马尔福扶到墙边靠着，看着他那张因痛感而略微扭曲的脸。哈利觉得自己应该做点什么，去稍稍弥补一下今夜的错误，他靠近马尔福，将脸凑近，最后，一个轻轻的，小心翼翼的吻落在了马尔福的嘴唇上。  
是时候了，该走了，哈利有些急促得踩着积水走向盥洗室的大门，当他握上门把手的那一刻，他听见了——‘波特，今晚有求必应屋。’


End file.
